Diskussion:Avatar Wiki
kaltxi oeyä tsmukan/tsmuke' ich binneu hier aber kann schon eigentlich anz gut Na'Vi sprechen. Es klappt nur mit den vokabeln noch nicht so gut. Kann mir jemand sagen ob es ein Deutsch/Na'Vi Wörterbuch irgendwo zu finden ist ?! irayo im Vorrau ( Danke ) Zusammenarbeit mit www.world-of-pandora.de Hallo, ich habe im Dezember ein deutsches Avatar Fanforum eröffnet und wollte fragen ob ihr mit eurem Wiki hier Interesse hättet eine Partnerschaft mit uns einzugehen.... hoffe auf eine positive Antwort Grüße --Acharaz 11:44, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Vorschläge/Beschwerden für/über den Aufbau Wieso sind in der linken Spalte unter Flora nur Atokirina und Baum der Seelen? —Dieser unsignierte Kommentar stammt von Unsainted (talk • ) 21:45, 14. Jan. 2010. Bitte signiere auf Diskussions- und Forumsseiten immer mit vier Tilden: ~~~~. , um deine Kommentare beobachten zu können und einen Namen im Wiki zu haben. nachgetragen von Dr. Crisp Gute frage aber habe ne bessere frage wer bist du überhaupt Mr Angel 20:48, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab' nochmal ein bischen was aus der Kategorie:Flora hinzugefügt. Vorschläge sind natürlich immer willkommen. --Dr. Crisp 20:54, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Mich interrisiert immernoch wie er heißt xD Mr Angel 20:56, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bestimmt ein Botaniker ;) Dr Sam Clemens 20:58, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Der mysteriöse Botaniker ist Benutzer:Unsainted :) Ventress 21:04, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : :D Mr Angel 21:06, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage.^^Unsainted 21:07, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Fall abgeschlossen! xD Mr Angel 21:10, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Domain umsonst für das Wiki Ich wäre gegen ein Angebot eurer seits bereit, auch eine .tk -Doamin kostenlos zur verfügung zu stellen.... Was für ein gegenangebot habt ihr? mfg; --Megagamer07 14:35, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : .tk Domains kann jeder kostenlos registrieren... Faern. 14:52, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Registrieren schon, aber dmit sie auch halten muss geld abgedrückt werden. Egal, das angebot ist eh dank der netten antwort verfallen. Warum hast du den Partnerschaftsvorschlag überschrieben megagamer? Mr Angel 16:23, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: --Megagamer07 20:04, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich mach's kurz, megagamer07: Wir kommen hier einigermaßen gut zurecht. Wenn tatsächlich Bedarf an Vorlagen besteht, diskutieren wir das vorher. Deine Vorlagen und die entsprechende Kategorie habe ich deswegen gelöscht. Dein domain-Angebot finde ich schon deswegen gelinde gesagt seltsam, weil Du Dich so verhältst, als ob Du kein Mitglied dieses wikis bist - ganz abgesehen von der Einforderung eines Gegenangebotes. Dr Sam Clemens 18:30, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Och komm stell dich doch nicht so an.... : Gut: Diskussion geschlossen und vergessen... : War ja nur ein angebot. Und jetzt mach mal halblang ich wollt ja nur meine hilfe anbieten..^^ schuldigung wenn ich da auf so wenig verständnis treffe, aber : ich glaube es ist weniger an mir, sondern an manch anderem, der hier etwas zu hoch greift...^^ : Ich meinte mit einem Gegenangebot jediglich ein dankeschön in form eines links oder so, also nicht die welt... : Aber egal...^^ Ein NEIN akzeptiere ich, nur bitte etwas, aber bitte mach mich nicht gleich an, wenn dir was nciht passt.^^ : mfg : PS: Wenn ich so getan hätte, als wäre ich kein Mitglied dieser Community, so tut es mir natürlich aufrichtig leid, einen solchen eindruck hinterlassen zu haben... : Aber ganz ehrlich: Wenn man so angemacht wird fällt es einem auch schwer, die ruhe zu bewaren. :: Thema beendet und ich unterlasse es demnächst, beim aufbau von Vorlagen zu helfen, das dies ja nciht erwünscht ist. "Anmachen" will Dich niemand, falls dieser Eindruck entstanden ist, tut mir das Leid (aber wenn auf einmal von "ich" und "ihr", von Angeboten und Gegenleistungen usw. die Rede ist, wundert man sich auf einer solchen Fanseite schon - aber das hast Du ja jetzt klargestellt) entschuldige bitte. Zurück zum Tagesgeschäft - es gibt ja noch genügend zu tun. Deine Hilfe bei Vorlagen usw. ist selbstverständlich willkommen, aber wir sollten uns jeweils vorher einigen, was wir wofür entwerfen. Dr Sam Clemens 20:01, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Und ich betone es nochmal warum hast du es überschrieben es ist echt unhöflich und nicht gerade nett und wenn niemand was dagegen hat werde ich diesen abschnitt auf das version zurückversetzen an dem das angebot war und es kommt mir vor ob du nur werbung für dich selber machst irgendwie Mr Angel 19:24, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Wen meinst du? :: --Megagamer07 19:31, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) OK kan sein dass ich übertrieben habe damit habe ich kein problem gut aber dein angebot sah in meinem augen so aus: da hat ja jemand ein partnerschaftsangebot gemacht und da hast es überschrieben mit deinem GEGENANGEBOT du mahcst es umsonst der typ wollte nur partnerschaft und hat gesagt wir können auch gegenseitig "was das auch immer sein soll wovon ihr redet" benutzen können! tut mir leid wenn ich übertrieben habe Mr Angel 19:49, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Alles klar ok ich finde es echt schade mit jemandem wie dir streit zu haben. :: Dann lassen wir jetzt einfach die Sache auf sich beruhen und es hat sich...^^ :: Die Sache mit den Vorlagen habe ich zwar auch noch nicht kapiert, da diese ja eigentlich nicht mit einem Domai oder nem Gegenangebot zu tun hat, aber ich glaube das thema hat sich dann erledigt...^^ :: Wer weiß, vielleicht wollte ich auch einfach nur etwas, wie sagt man, mit meinem Syntax-Kram Eindruck schinden..... Aber nur mal so das hat mcih auch ne halbe stunde mal eben gekostet...^^ :: Egal, ich glaube wir schließen das thema jetzt und lassen es so auf sich beruhen und schreiben weiter artikel zu Avatar.... ::MfG; ::--Megagamer07 20:04, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Pandora Also ich wäre ja dafür dass wir eine Kategorie für die ganzen artikel über pandora erstellen... Irgentwelche Einwände oder befürworten?? --Megagamer07 20:12, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Benutz für sowas bitte Avatar Wiki:Community Portal. Dort bekommen es auch mehr mit. Diese Diskussiosseite ist eigentlich nur für Diskussionen über die Hauptseite gedacht. Faern. 20:16, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Ok schuldigung....^^ : Megagamer07 20:25, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bild des Monats Warum hat man es eigentlich hinzugefügt und wer hat es für den Bild des Monats entschieden?Mr Angel 19:43, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Die Idee finde ich gut, aber wir sollten zukünftig abstimmen. Dr Sam Clemens 19:48, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt ;) : :Warum sollte man kein Bild des Monats haben, ich hab das mal entschieden, als ich die Haupseite bearbeitet hatte. In Zukunft müsste man vielleicht eine Umfrage starten, eine Woche vor dem neuen Monat. Ventress 19:50, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Klar - war doch in Ordnung! Dr Sam Clemens 19:51, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde die Idee mit der ABstimmung gut. Mr Angel 19:54, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab heute ein Bild von der geschnittenen Szene gefunden, in der Jake aus der Bar auf die Straße geschmissen wird wo ihn die 2 RDA Männer finden: http://i48.tinypic.com/2w4muis.jpg Würde das vorschlagen. Faern. 20:00, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe es auf der englischen seite gesehen :D finde ich gutMr Angel 20:02, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) James Cameron’s AVATAR. An Acitivist Survival Guide. A Confidential Report on the Biological and Social History of Pandora hey leute mal kurz eine frage, gibt es den survival guide auch in deutsch im i-net zu kaufen ? ich find ihn immer nur auf englisch (obwohl es auch kein problem wär) im deutschen würde ich halt dann doch einbisschen mehr verstehn^^ und gestern war ich im buchladen und die meinten, das buch haben sie nicht und auch kein anderer laden, weil es eig. schon im dezember 09 rauskommen sollte. blablabla halt eben. joa da dachte ich, da soviele infos aus dem buch ihr zitirt sind, kann mir einer von euch vll. weiter helfen. danke schon mal. Soweit ich weiß, existiert nur eine englischsprachige Ausgabe und würde sie nicht im Buchhandel, sondern im Internet bestellen. Dr Sam Clemens 20:33, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Hat jemand das Buch, sind dort brauchbare Bilder drinne, die man einscanne und im Wiki hier gebrauchen könnte? Ventress 20:37, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Klar, es gibt zu fast allem Bilder. Allerdings würde es einem wohl der Buchrücken eher übel nehmen, wenn man es unter einen Scanner pressen würde. Faern. 20:53, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ah ok danke Dr.Sam für deine Antwort. Ich werde es mir jetzt kaufen. Das mit den Bildern wird nicht gehn, wenn welche im Buch sind (weiß ich nicth) doch wenn sind sie Urheberrechtlich geschützt -> nix gut, darf man also nicht einfach so ins Internet stellen... Aber wenn ich das Buch hab kann ichs ja mal versuchen^^ThelastShadow 20:43, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Doch darf man, das ist ein Bildzitat nach § 51 UrhG. Ventress 20:51, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC)